A Light in the Darkness
by Mia Skywalker
Summary: An AU DBZ epic, which will change your ideas about the characters. If you have been following this story in the past, I STRONGLY recommend you read the notes on this chapter!


_**IMPORTANT NOTE TO READERS:**_

Whether you're a new reader or an older reader of mine, you may want to read this note before starting the fic. This epic (and there's no other word for it) is 103 chapters finished, plus an epilogue. Up to this point in time (10/6/02) I had posted the first 73 chapters on fanfiction.net. Today I removed all of them, and reposted the first chapter.

This fanfic is an NC-17 fanfic. There is simply no way to make it anything else. I tried to remove the lemon from some of the earlier chapters, and found that it simply destroyed the storyline and characterization. It's impossible to understand the passions and drives of the characters without it, and I won't destroy the integrity of this story just to lower my rating.

Because of this, with the new NC-17 ban at fanfiction.net, I am removing this story from this site. I will not do as some have done and simply re-upload this story as an R-rated fic; if too many people do this, it will ultimately cause Xing to ban R fics as well, and would cause my account to be deleted as soon as someone reports it. And trust me, I'm sure there _are_ little Nazi police officers running around and finding mis-rated fics just to report them to Xing.

So if you would like to read the continuation of this fic (or any of the fics I'm currently working on), you have a few choices.

1) You can join my full DBZ fanfiction and discussion mailing list. I always post my fanfics there before posting them anywhere else, including here. I will be continuing to post chapters there from the point I had been at here.

2) I will be posting this fic to Media Miner. However, I'm going to have all of my earlier chapters re-beta'd as I wasn't entirely happy with them, and feel they should be more thoroughly done. I will probably be posting to Media Miner at a rate of a chapter every 4-7 days, so it will be a while for it to catch up to where it was here.

3) I will post to my website, but as most people know, I'm seriously behind in that. I think I've only posted up to chapter 60 there. I'm going to try to catch it up to where I was here, but it'll take me a week or so.

4) I've created a mailing list for updates on when I'll be posting anything, and where I'll be posting it. This will also be useful for people who are interested in seeing the new fics I'm working on with Selenity Jade, Lady Lark, and Wataruo, as _none_ of them will be posted to fanfiction.net. Even those that aren't NC-17, because I don't want to support this site anymore.

If you wish to join the mailing list where I will actually be posting the fic itself, the URL for that is:

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/0-DBZ-Fanfiction/

If you wish to join my updates mailing list where I will be announcing where and when I post things, the URL is:

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/miaskywalker-updates/

If you want to reach me for any reason - to send fanart based on this fic (which I will happily put on my website if you want me to! ^_^) or for any other reason - you can reach me at miaskywalker@gamebox.net. (Yes, my email has changed, the old one no longer works.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_** A Light in the Darkness - part 1: A New Day**__  
by Mia Skywalker & Wataruo_

** PAIRING:** Bulma/Vegeta (this part)**  
RATING:** PG so far. But that _will_ change.**  
WARNINGS:** lime at the end of this part, that's all. But later chapters WILL have LOTS of lemon! If you don't want to read lemon, you might not want to get into this.**  
DISCLAIMER:** Neither of us owns any of the DBZ characters, but we both wish we owned Vegeta. (We do own Vegeta action figures. Does that count?) These characters are owned by Toei, Viz, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation, even though the last one is a crying shame. We do own what we've written here, and our specific storyline, just not Dragonball itself. We make no money off of any of these guys, nor off this fic.**  
SUMMARY:** A Bulma/Vegeta get together. But them getting together is NOT the end of the fic. There's SO much more that we're doing here....**  
NOTES: ** A great thank you to Magnes for her beta'ing of this. And an even bigger Thank You to Selenity Jade for the re-beta! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dawn, day 1_

A bright ray of sunlight filtered through the curtains of the bedroom, hitting the Saiyan warrior right in the face. Vegeta grumbled, rolled over, and placed the pillow over his head. It took him a few minutes, but the warrior finally decided that he wasn't getting back to sleep, so he swung his legs out of bed and stretched.

He hadn't slept well the night before. Something kept nagging at the back of his mind, keeping him wide-awake. He couldn't pinpoint precisely what was bothering him. It could be the fact that after a whole year, Kakarotto had failed to put in an appearance. It also could be the fact that after a whole year of training in 300 G's, he had yet to achieve the level of a Super Saiyan. Or it may have been that latest quarrel between Bulma and her weak Chikyuu-jin warrior, Yamcha.

He scowled as he remembered how their shouting had kept him awake long into the night. Why Bulma put up with that idiot, he had no idea. A Saiyan woman would have killed her mate for less. Especially since the argument seemed to revolve around the fact that Yamcha was dating other women.

He snorted and stood. _::It is not my problem.::_ He pulled on his body suit and headed downstairs. The Saiyan prince found himself hoping that he wouldn't run into Bulma's mother, who would insist that he eat with them.

~~~*~~~

Bulma awoke with a fuzzy head and aching body. She sat up in bed and glanced blearily at the clock, wincing at the way her head started pounding immediately. Damn! She had only slept for three hours; she had been awake long into the night, even after Yamcha had left, crying broken-heartedly. _::That's it!::_ she thought resolutely to herself. _::He has treated me this way once too often. I can't forgive him again. I can't!::_

She knew that she should have never forgiven him any of the prior times, but he had always given her his most charming smile, and she had given in. She knew that she shouldn't have, but... there was a part of her that felt she didn't deserve any better.

She rolled over, hiding her head underneath her pillow. Last night really had been the final straw. No matter what she had done, she couldn't have deserved how he had treated her last night. They'd had a date - their final one, as far as Bulma was concerned - and after he was an hour late, she decided it was time to call him and find out if he was even coming. Most of the time he forgot about their dates, and never showed up. He had forgotten again, and she was furious about it, but he had apologized profusely, and came over to pick her up right away. They had started the date two hours late... but at least he had shown up. 

Unfortunately, that was the only good part of their entire date. Once they got to the party, he had spent the entire time flirting with a pretty little co-ed that had recognized him from his picture in the paper. She had gushed over him, the famous baseball player, and Yamcha had spent the whole evening playing the field and ignoring Bulma.

When he had dropped her off at home and wanted a good night kiss, she had slapped him, and then they had gotten into a fight over it. He honestly didn't see what he had done wrong. He didn't think it had been that big of a deal that he had flirted with the girl. After all, it had been Bulma he had been with, not her, so Bulma should feel okay, right? He really didn't see that was precisely _why_ she was angry with him. He was out with _her_; he should have been paying attention to _her_, not some pretty young thing that came along and gushed over him.

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Did she deserve this? He constantly ignored her, made eyes at other girls, and she was convinced that he was even seeing other girls. He had moved to the city several years ago, even before he had been killed by Nappa and Vegeta. Was it because it put him closer to new girls? When she had first met him, he had been sweet and innocent, never even looking at another girl. She had known that she was his first girlfriend, and had felt proud to have captured his attention like that. She had been attracted to him from the first day they had met, after all, and he hadn't seemed interested in her at first. 

She wasn't sure what had changed since then. She had lost his interest, she supposed. She didn't know how or why it had happened, but it had. She knew that somehow it must have been her fault. The thought made her feel like weeping again.

Realizing that she wasn't going to be able to return to sleep, Bulma threw off the covers and decided to get out of bed. Although it was still a little dark outside with the sun just starting to peek over the horizon, she took her shower and went downstairs to get something to eat. Maybe a glass of warm milk would get her back to sleep... although she thought maybe she would have a cup of coffee instead, and not worry about going back to bed. She wasn't sure that she wanted to sleep right now. 

She didn't think anyone would be awake yet, it was so early, so was surprised to see a light on in the kitchen. _::Mother's never up this early. And the robots don't need lights. Who could it...?:: _

Cautiously she approached the kitchen, wondering if it was an intruder. She didn't think it would be; an intruder wouldn't have stayed in just the kitchen after all. Suddenly she realized who it must be, and she stopped, not wanting to enter the kitchen. _::If I'm quiet, maybe he won't know I'm here.::_ She turned to leave, hoping he hadn't noticed her presence.

Vegeta was finishing off his twelfth sandwich when a noise on the stairs caught his attention. he almost groaned aloud when he realized who it was. _::After arguing most of the night you would think she would have wanted to sleep in.::_ Vegeta walked over to the doorway, and watched Bulma turn to go back upstairs. He smirked at her retreating back, debating on whether or not to pretend he didn't see her. _::But where is the fun in that?::_ he mused. The Saiyan prince enjoyed his verbal sparring matches with Bulma, and if she was as cranky as she always was when she didn't get enough sleep, he would get a good argument out of her today.

"I am surprised to see you up early this morning," he commented, as he leaned against the doorframe. "After your late night, I figured you would still be in bed."

Bulma stopped abruptly, hearing Vegeta's voice. _::I will NOT fight with him! I will NOT fight with him!::_ She repeated that mental litany to herself over and over, hoping it would help her keep a rein on her temper. It didn't help that she was still tired from lack of sleep, that her head hurt from all the crying she had done, and that she was absolutely starving. All she had wanted was to get something to eat and maybe have a cup of coffee in peace, and this stupid _Saiyan_ had to go and interfere!

She turned around slowly and glared at him, her eyes narrowing in anger. "And what business is it of yours, vegetable head? You only live here, you don't have any business getting involved in _my_ life!"

"Only when it wakes me up at 3:00 in the morning." Vegeta grinned at her, pleased with her show of temper. _::Oh good, I am going to get a fight out of her today.:: _

"Do you have to be so loud, woman?" he asked, cocking his head to the side to study her. "And just think what all that bawling will do to your complexion. You have bags under your eyes." He knew that if he made a reference to her looks that would make her absolutely furious. And he really wanted an argument this morning. After all, if she kept him awake all night with her shouting, then he wanted to get even.

But then why did he feel this strange urge to comfort her from her pain? She looked so tired and it disturbed him. He wanted to take her in his arms and protect her from what was bothering her. But instead he taunted her. "And I have never noticed those lines before."

"That's because I never had those lines before, you jerk!" she shouted at him. "And you wouldn't have to see them if you would just leave me alone! What does it matter to _you_ what I look like? All you care about is your damned training, anyway! You and Yamcha all the other men, all you care about is training! Well then, train, damn you! But leave me the hell alone!" And with that she stormed past him into the kitchen, intent upon making herself some coffee.

Vegeta stifled a laugh and followed her into the kitchen. "It may surprise you, woman, but I do think about other things." He sat down at the table and watched her. A small smile played at the corner of his mouth. _::I really should leave her be. But she really is beautiful when she is angry.::_ He blinked and sat straighter in the chair at that particular observation. He wondered briefly where that thought had come from before he dismissed it as unimportant.

"Not much," she muttered in a low growl. "Just training, eating, sleeping, and annoying me. That's all you men are good for. And flirting with other women." Her mouth snapped shut when she realized that had slipped out, and she turned away so he wouldn't see her face get flushed. 

She continued filling the coffee machine as she snarled at him. "No, that's right. **YOU** want to kill Goku and take over the world. No, wait, you don't want to simply conquer the world, you want to 'cleanse' it of everyone that already lives here. You would be satisfied with nothing less than killing everyone on this planet. Well, damn you, I'm not going to let you succeed!" And with that she twirled towards him, fists clenching at her sides, her face flushed and eyes sparking with anger.

"You forgot to mention that I want immortality, too." He placed his hands on the table, linking his fingers together. "And how do you intend to stop me, woman? Hmm?" He sat back and watched her eyes change from that pale blue to a deep sapphire. It always happened when she was angry. She probably wasn't even aware that such a change occurred. It was part of the reason he tormented her. _::At least she is no longer depressed.::_

"Oh that's right, you want immortality," she said scathingly. "You can't win a fight for _real_, so you need to cheat by being immortal, is that it? You can't even beat a _child_ on your own merits, so you're going to _cheat_ to do it!"

"Cheat?" Vegeta arched a brow at her. "I do not call that cheating. I call that getting the upper hand on your opponents." He smirked at her. "But then you do not have to worry about it, do you?"

"I see," she spat out at him. "And making it so that you _can't_ lose isn't _cheating?!?_ Then I don't know what cheating _is_, I guess! Making yourself immortal is _cheating_, and if you had any _brains_ you would _realize_ that!" She slapped her coffee mug down on the table, cracking it slightly, and then picked it up again and threw it at him with all her strength, spilling coffee on Vegeta, the floor, and the table.

Vegeta caught the mug in his hand and brushed a drop of coffee off of his nose. She had a point, and that was annoying. He just glared at her, refusing to comment on that particular subject but focused on the fact that she was angry. _::No, she is furious.::_ She was focusing all of her frustration about Yamcha onto him. "So why do you put up with him, woman?" he asked, placing the cup back on the table.

Bulma's breath caught at his question. She knew exactly to whom he was referring, and his implied slight cut right into her heart. How _dared_ he...?!? But then, he was Vegeta, he would dare anything. "And _how_ is it any of _your_ business, cauliflower brain? Why should _you_ care? What business is it of _yours?!?_"

"It just seems to me that a woman of your intelligence would have moved on by now," Vegeta said dryly. "I can't figure out why you stay with him. The only possible explanation is that he pleases you sexually." He tilted his head, and smiled. "Although I can't imagine that half-wit knowing what to do with a female."

Bulma flushed in embarrassment. The assumption that she and Yamcha were sleeping together was a common one, and Bulma was too embarrassed - and slightly ashamed - to correct that misunderstanding with anyone. To tell anyone that he had never slept with her would have been to let everyone know that he had never found her desirable enough to want to. At least, that was what Bulma suspected, since whenever she made any moves even hinting in that direction, he practically ran in terror. Yet she knew he flirted with other girls - he did it right in front of her! - and she was certain he slept with more than a few of them. 

She thought that maybe she was no longer attractive to him. She was growing older, after all, and he did seem to prefer making time with the 'pretty young things' that they always ran into. She suspected that he had been getting tired of her for a long time, and that he simply didn't know how to tell her. Once again, her feelings of low self-worth threatened to reach up through her throat and choke her. She turned away from him, and leaned heavily on the palms of her hands on the kitchen counter.

"Whether he does or he doesn't is none of your concern," she muttered, her voice barely audible, "and I'd appreciate it if you'd mind your own damned business about that. Maybe on Vegeta-sei everyone's sex lives were commonly bantered about, but that's not the way it works on Chikyuu." She felt herself choking on the feelings of undesirability and unlovableness that swept through her, and sudden tears stung her eyes. "Just go away, Vegeta," she muttered, her shoulders slumping. "You don't give a damn about me or anyone else, so just go away and leave me alone."

Vegeta frowned. _::Now what?::_ He was tempted to do as she asked but something in her tone made him want to stay. Her mood swings were confusing, and he was sure that he would never understand her. But that didn't keep him from trying. "If he hurts you that much, you should get rid of him," he said flatly. He stood up and moved behind her, very much tempted to hold her.

"That is **NOT** your business!" she shouted in frustration, and spun on her heel, intending to round on him in a fury. Her breath came out in a strangled gasp when she discovered how close he was to her, almost right up against her. She hadn't even heard him move, and he had somehow managed to sneak right behind her without her noticing. _::Of course he would,::_ she realized. _::He hears better than a human does, he can learn to move more quietly. And of course he just loves intimidating me!:: _

For some reason she could feel her heart pounding loudly in her ears, and wondered if he could hear it too. She felt his breath on her cheek and she started to tremble. His chest was almost touching hers, his face was only inches from her own. 

She suddenly became incapable of thought.

_To Be Continued..._

~~~*~~~

_And in the next exciting episode of DragonBall Z: A Light in the Darkness..._ the seduction.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

OK, at the request of the readers, I've taken out the notes on the Japanese terms. Before you make a comment that I'm using a suffix incorrectly or that a word is incorrect, PLEASE take a look at this URL:

http://www.miaskywalker.net/fanfics/japanesenotes.html

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Ok, this will (obviously) be the last set of review replies I will be making at this site. I'm not really sure how I will do review replies after this. I may continue this sort of thing at Media Miner when I post there, or I may just put review replies at my website somewhere. I haven't completely decided.

W-chan, Digital Avatar, Lizzy, Onna Vegeta, Faith In A Bad Guy, Saiyan Princess, Tracy, Jade071, Good Girl, Lumenadducere, Tiggabear, The Devil In The Blue Dress: Thank you! I'm glad you think so! ^_^ *bows* 

catgirl26: You know, in Ranma they never explain what makes Ryouga wander off this way. There are, however, hints throughout all of Takahashi's works that Ryouga isn't entirely human. He even shows up at one point in the anime "Urusei Yatsura" (an earlier series Rumiko Takahashi wrote), saying he's lost! ^_^ 

TTrin: Well, now that I'm canceling my support services, the image is going to disappear soon. I'll leave it up while I still have support services, though. As for his twin, yes, their mother modified both of them. The modifications got messed up a bit because there were two of them, but that's not why Ryouga always gets lost. There will be more explanation on some of it later. We do come up with an idea, but it won't really get explored fully until the sequel. (The sequel focuses on the twins, so becomes more of a Ranma/DBZ crossover than this fic is.)

J'dee (aka Yamcha's Saiyan Babe - I'm still gonna call ya that! ^_^): Yeah, I get lost the way Ryouga does, but for a different reason. I have directional dyslexia. Unlike my co-author, it doesn't affect reading or writing, but I can't always remember right and left. I've been known to tell people to turn right while I'm pointing left. ^_^ It's quite a real problem. It's not the most common form of dyslexia, and I assure you, I have it in a much milder form than Ryouga! ^_^ As for the dubs of Yamcha... *sigh* I really hate what they did to him in the dub. That surfer voice? Puh-leaze! When I saw Chris Sabat this past summer, he was going to sign one of my Yamcha cards with a mean comment, but he remembered I'm a Yamcha fan and he didn't. Good thing, or I would have smacked him! ^_^

KawaiiChibiKo-Neko: *coughs* Evil? *whistles innocently* ^_^

butterflyV: *sigh* It wasn't 'updater's block' this time. It was refusal to post anything else to this site just to have to take it down. So I compromised, and put the notes at the top of this chapter, and reposted just this one. Pissed me off, removing a fic with over 1600 reviews. And no, I never had _any_ intention of us doing the biting thing. I personally find it repulsive. Pain has no place during sex, nor does blood. I don't mind if someone else does it (well, it bothers me a _little_), but I will never put it in myself. I just don't like it, and I saw no indication in the series that biting was involved. It's purely a fan creation; it was never mentioned in the anime or manga. That means it's what's called 'fanon', not canon, and I don't have to use it.

Phoenix Feather: I take it you're not familiar with Ranma 1/2. *giggle* Well, in that case you won't really get the reference to the title until the sequel. We never actually _show_ Ryouga's curse in this fic, although a reference is made to it in a later chapter. And yes, Ryouga turns into a little black pig under certain circumstances. As for Serori, we _had_ forgotten about her for a bit while we were writing this, so we ended up having to explain her disappearance later. Don't worry, she shows up again.

Joey: Well, Yamcha isn't terribly bright when it comes to women, no. That's why he made so many mistakes with Bulma. But Hakusai is a lot more forgiving than Bulma, which is a good thing, considering the way Yamcha is. ^_^ Personally, if it were me, I'd be getting mad at him all the time, and I'd probably end up getting bored with him. I'm too much like Bulma; Yamcha would drive me insane. He reminds me of my ex-husband in fact... not a good thing, trust me. ^_^ Yes, I _like_ Yamcha, I adore him in fact, but I know he'd drive me insane. ^_^ That's why Hakusai was created the way she was. She is _very_ different from anything I could ever be (which is why I can safely say she is definitely NOT a Mary Sue - she's not me, and she's not someone I could ever want to be), but she's the kind of woman that someone like Yamcha needs.

crazygirl1000: How many chapters is this? 103 plus an epilogue. Unfortunately, we can't write the epilogue until we finish the sequel, because, believe it or not, the epilogue comes _after_ the sequel. It's odd, but that's just the way it works out. But anyway, that's how many chapters it is.

Quagmire: Cousins? Gah! *falls over* No, we wouldn't make Yamcha and Hakusai cousins, that would be incest! -_-; Too icky!

Yuna Leonhart: Well, now that I've removed all the chapters that were here, I'll hurry with an update to my mailing list. If you join that, you'll get updates on this fic as I post them. And all the other fics I'm currently working on, since I'm not going to post any of them here. I'll post the older chapters to Media Miner soon, so you'll be able to re-read them there, and they're also at my website (and I'll be updating those when I get the earlier chapters re-beta'd, too). The other fics I'm working on include a DBZ fantasy-style story (nothing like anything you've ever seen, trust me) with Selenity Jade, the sequel to this (writing that with Wataruo and Lady Lark), an AU fic that makes one major change to the anime continuity and goes from there (writing that with Wataruo), an AU in which Bulma never went on her initial dragonball hunt, and an AU where Mirai Trunks revisits after the Cell Games but this time to bring some of the Z warriors to his time to save his world (writing that with Lady Lark and Wataruo). There's another I'm writing with Lady Lark and Wataruo, but although we have ideas for it, the main plot has become a bit fuzzy for us, so we're putting it on hold for the others. Oh! And nope, "Saiyajin" and "The Third Bond" aren't at fanfiction.net. Those two authors never posted here. They're both 'old school' DBZ fanfic authors, from before the days of fanfiction.net. You can find links to both of those fics at the group DBZFanficGems at yahoogroups, in the bookmarks section. I believe both of those fics were recommended there, so should be in the links. I don't have the links personally, but they should be there.

lil debbie: Actually, there have _been_ a few clues pointing to Ryouga's brother *coughs* but you'll get to find out who he is for sure in a few chapters. ^_^ You know, I really need to do something about this cough I have.... ^_~

LiL Pixie: You'll learn more of Ryouga's background in coming chapters (I think more towards the end), but we really go into it in the sequel. That one will focus on him and his brother, although of _course_ the DBZ cast will be in it - they're now an integral part of Ryouga's life! ^_^ Beowulf is cool. I read that and the Epic of Gilgamesh because I had a mythology teacher that got me intrigued in them. I've always loved studying the Hero in mythology, and those two are amongst the ultimate Heroes. Beowulf, Gilgamesh, Chuchulain, Arthur, Oddyseus... all the Heroes. ^_^

Ranmyaku: No, Ryouga doesn't turn into a piglet in this fic. He does in the sequel though, and it's referred to at one point in this fic. But he never actually makes the change, and the Z characters don't find out about it until the sequel.

Pannygirl: Ryouga's father is... well, sore wa himitsu desu! ^_^ Oops, wrong anime! ^_~ He's not part Saiyan though. You'll learn more about him, trust me! ^_^

Khris: |33t speak. -_-; Er... ok, let me see if I can decipher it. Yeah, Selenity is an awesome writer, it's a blast writing with her! ^_^ It was an idea I'd had and a fic I had started a year ago. I had written only a few pages, but was having problems getting into Vegeta's head. I always have problems with that. So she and I started bouncing things off each other, and writing together, and it's a real blast. ^_^ I love writing with a co-author, at least when we do it RPG style. It's just more fun than writing by myself. ^_^

Jade Kitten: She might, eventually. If anyone can solve Ryouga's problem, it would be Bulma. ^_^

Shiva: Ranma? You think it's Ranma? *whistles innocently* ^_^ Why, they _do_ look a bit alike, don't they? *looks surprised* Why, I had never noticed that! ^_^ (I give away _way_ too many clues in these review responses. I wonder how many people actually read them....) All will be explained eventually. And the means for that explanation will be very surprising! ^_^

Flameraven: Well, that's part of the point - to get people that hate Yamcha (mostly because of fanfics dissing him - he's NOT that bad in the manga or subs, although the dubs abuse him as well) to see him differently. We do _not_ do him OOC; in fact, I'm very careful to keep him IC from what he was from _both_ DB and DBZ. The whole 'cheating bastard' image is a fanfic creation, not a canon one. There's no indication that he ever cheats on Bulma, or even flirts with other girls. (He strikes me as a man that's still nervous around women; his reaction to Marron's flirting was practically running away from her, and saying the kinds of things I've seen men say when they're trying to get rid of a girl and they don't want to hurt her. Been done to me often enough....) As for SS4 needing a tail, yes. But that was ONLY SS4 that needs a tail, and that's purely a GT thing. GT continuity is one of those things that isn't considered entirely canon, because Toriyama had nothing to do with it. If a fanfic writer chooses to use it that's fine, but if a writer chooses not to, that's also legitimate. We chose not to. In fact, GT _can't_ exist with the AU that we've created, as you'll see later. ^_^ As for Ryouga's 'parents', well, that _will_ be explained. They _are_ related to him, just not in the way he had always assumed. Yes, I signed the petition way at the beginning, but I don't think anything is going to change Xing's mind. Except maybe losing money, if _all_ his support services members insist on refunds.

The Lizard Queen: Yay! Another Yamcha non-hater now! ^_^ And soon I will rule the univ... I mean, I'll convert everyone! ^_~

KawaiiDBgirlie: Hakusai's lethargy is due to hormones from her pregnancy. She wasn't around her mother when she was pregnant, and has never been around a pregnant Saiyan, so really doesn't know the effects yet. She's going by what her mother has told her, which isn't really very much. Basically, we wanted to take her out of the picture for a few scenes, so we decided that was something that happened to pregnant Saiyan women. Just a plot device. ^_^ 

Astria: You should write them. I also always have more ideas than I could ever write, but I do try to write them when possible. You should at least try. If you don't feel you write well enough, the only way you'll get better is by practice. If you _really_ feel you can't do them, offer them as plot bunnies on a fanfics mailing list. I'm sure someone will use at least one of them. 

Shaina, butterflyV, micah, Ria, Piccolodork and Princess-of-the-Sayains: No, because all it would result in would be my account getting deleted. I don't really want to do that. I've seen people repost their NC-17 fics with R ratings, and that's just foolishness. That's only going to accomplish two things. 1) I'm sure there are little Nazi police going around reporting fics that are inappropriately rated like that, and those accounts will be deleted, and 2) he may end up removing R fics as well. Neither of those is a particularly desirable result, is it? I'm making my statement by removing my main fic, refusing to post anything new here, and refusing to renew my support services subscription when it comes up for renewal next month. I'm moving to Media Miner. At least _they_ don't censor what gets posted. It's not 'crumbling to pressure', it's refusing to deal with idiots. I have been loyal to Xing through all the garbage he's put us through, and this is how he repays us. So I'm leaving, never to look back. You can find me on Media Miner now. ^_^

Kawaii_Neko: Well, I don't think I said I wouldn't be using _any_ more Ranma 1/2 characters.... *whistles innocently*

And that's it for now. See you on Media Miner! ^_^

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/src.php?auth=15790


End file.
